In a Planet, far far away
In a Planet Far Far Away is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Eridanium Chronicles. Plot Ben and the two, Gwen and Kevin were talking how to get to the others. Suddenly, Etoile's hologram appeared and told Ben that He and Aguas were on Planet Intellecto. Then, eridanus's hologram appeared and told Ben that the Sword of Excalibur was found on Planet Intellecto. He told Ben to hurry and find his friends and the sword before Aggregor and Aquarius tried to steal the sword. Meanwhile, a group of Encephalonans found a sword stuck in the Anvil. Aquarius attacked them but the group was saved by Kevin who knocked Aquarius out. The Encephalonans gave him it, the Sword of Excalibur but before he can hold it, Agreggor knocked him out. Agreggor escaped to another city. Ben tried to follow him, where he bumped into Toh. She asked what Ben was doing here. He explained that he was finding Etoile and Aguas. She told them that Aguas was last seen at the bar where he stole some food. They went there, where they found Aguas again. Aguas bumped into them. Ben questioned where Etoile is. He explained that Etoile was taken captive to be absorbed by Aggregor. Not letting his friend become like the five aliens, he went out to find him. Without warning, Aquarius and Neptune attacked them. Aquarius used Aquakinesis and froze Gwen and Kevin so that they can't move. Ben changed into Ultimate Gooey and melted the ice. Neptune attacked with his specialized Lightning slice. Ben changed into Benvicktor and repelled it. Then, Etoile was seen running and the Sword fall down and reached into the Hands of Aquarius. Aquarius attacked using the Sword which glowed and unleashed a terrible display of his Aquakinetic powers. It pushed away everything near Aquarius. Aggregor seeing this, absorbed the power of the Poseidonian. The Sword's power linger inside Aquarius's body. The power took over Aquarius whom started to attack Aggregor and Ben. Ben changed into Ultimate Insectelligence and was able to fire a beam of Light rays to Aggregor. The Sword merged with his staff which transformed into a Scepter. Ben tried to get close but the Scepter fired and blown away Ben. Gwen and Kevin also fought. Gwen made a mana-shield while Kevin rampaged into Aggregor. Ben transformed into Ultimate Charybdis but this time the Island Crown appeared and seated on Ben's head. Ultimate Charybdis displayed a powerful aquakinetic attack on Aggregor. He used his attack to get hold of the scepter. He transformed into Ultimate Birdragon and was able to separate the Staff and the Sword. Ultimate Birdragon's power used the sword and threw Aggregor and Aquarius and his minion into space to a Planet Far Far Away. Aliens Used *Ultimate Gooey *Benvicktor *Ultimate Insectelligence *Ultimate Charybdis *Ultimate Birdragon Trivia *Toh's appearance in Eridanium Chronicles *There were Orcasapiens at the bar, there were two Orcasapiens which look like Inakos and Gygaie themselves. Waiyenoo111 revealed that it was them, they were taking shelter there after their space-craft was destroyed by Aggregor. *There was a Vilgax wanted poster at the wall of the bar. *Aguas and Etoile reunited with Ben again. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode